


24; attention

by ralphstatortots



Series: george and alex [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, also its bad and short lol sorry, idk nothin too much just like. weird in between, ig??????yea, this is like low mature/high teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: Alex has a problem.It’s small at first, only something that catches his eye at first and nothing more. It’s minor, minuscule, only at the back of his mind when he notices.But the more he notices, the bigger a problem it becomes.





	24; attention

**Author's Note:**

> for cc anon x
> 
> this highkey shite and short and weird pacing sorry ): but george does have nice hands so good for him ig

Alex has a problem.

It’s small at first, only something that catches his eye at first and nothing more. It’s minor, minuscule, only at the back of his mind when he notices.

But the more he notices, the bigger a problem it becomes. The more he notices George’s hands, his fingers, anything. It’s hard not to notice George in general, especially when he lives with the man, but seeing his hands in photos or feeling them on him does something weird to Alex, makes him stomach turn.

It’s always the worst moments that Alex finds himself looking at George too, watching his pretty eyes and pink mouth and short fingers no matter what else is happening.

They’re drinking casually that night, just between the two of them, not enough to get completely hammered but enough to make Alex’s senses go a little soft. He’s watching George play on the Xbox until he gives up and throws the controller aside, an arm going onto the back of the sofa and the other hand resting on his lap.

They’re just...there. Everybody has them, and yet Alex is fixated on George’s, even if they’re not doing anything. He feels weird and ashamed as he stares at the hands, curved slightly at the knuckle and thumb on one hand playing idly with the hem of George’s jeans pocket.

It’s then that his thoughts take a turn. He silently thinks about how those fingers would feel, boney and short and soft-looking. It turns into how they would feel against his skin, his hips, his back, his face, How they would feel inside him, any which way, any way George would allow, and it’s that thought that finally causes the spark of flames that heat up his face.

George takes notice, squinting at Alex as he squirms in his seat slightly. But it doesn’t take long for Alex to open his mouth, eyes fixated on the hand resting lazily on the sofa.

“I wanna suck on your fingers,” Alex rushes out suddenly, completely by mistake. It’s an unprompted confession he wouldn’t make without the three or four JD and Cokes he’s had, dizzying his thoughts until he’s saying the wrong ones. “I mean–Fuck. You have nice hands, I mean. Like they’re...you have hot hands.”

George snorts a laugh at him, disbelieving. “What, you wanna suck on these bad boys? That why you’re acting all weird?” He teases and lifts up the hand that belongs to the arm thrown over the back of the sofa, holding up two fingers before dropping one and subsequently swearing at Alex.

Alex just heats up, not just on his face, a thick warmth that feels like slow-dripping syrup filling his stomach from being able to look so freely at the other boy’s hands. Usually he’s frightened, only taking safe passing glances at jutting knuckles and thin fingers that George won’t notice. But he notices it now, catching him looking when Alex looks up from staring at the hand that’s now dropped again. George doesn’t seem to mind.

In fact, he looks more amused. There’s a knowing smile on his face, eyebrows quirked up in a way that only confirms it. His fingers tap a nameless tune against the sofa to only further taunt Alex into staring at them.

“You’re so obvious,” George scoffs finally, “C’mere.” He urges and shuffles over so there’s room for Alex to sit beside him.

Alex swallows, debating the idea, before giving in. He sits next to George because it feels right, having him so close, having George’s arm behind him on the back of the sofa, hands gripping firmly onto his shoulders. It makes the coiling warmth twisting his insides together at feeling the hands that he’s only felt upon him so few times now suddenly overwhelmingly physical.

“You think my hands are hot?” George smirks at him, fingers crawling from Alex’s shoulder to pull on the neckline of his shirt. “Out of all the things, my hands?”

“Not just your hands, but they’re nice too,” Alex mumbles sheepishly, “They're like...the type of hands that could, y’know, bruise you up. Could...could do all sorts of things.” He admits, but he can’t say the words that comes after. It feels too much, like George would grow disgusted with him any second now and leave.

George just hums – seemingly unfazed by the deeper confession of Alex’s attraction to him, and his hands – and presses his fingertips dangerously hard into Alex’s neck. It leaves behind a phantom touch that makes Alex grow cold from the contact. It’s haunting that this is real, all happening, that Alex is willingly giving himself over through humiliation and embarrassment just because George said.

“What do you like about them? You want ‘em in your mouth or something?” George asked, teasingly, temptingly. Like he’s holding something Alex wants just out of reach, and in a way he is.

“I mean–“ Alex starts and tries to ignore the way George creeps closer to him, moving until Alex is comfortably settled under his arm and against his side. “You’re drunk, mate.”

“I’ve had the same amount as you,” George says, closer than Alex expected. “I’m not a fucking lightweight, cheers. Stop avoiding the question.”

“I–” Alex debates just not answering at all, just leaving to mope and sulk about his accidental confession about George’s _hands_ , of all things. But his mouth speaks for him before he can even think. “Yeah, I do. They’re...really nice.” He flushes and tries to avoid George’s eyes.

George hums, hand creeping up his neck until he’s clasped it onto Alex’s jaw, turning his head until he’s forced to look at the other man. There’s an indescribable look on his face, his eyes dark and flicking between Alex’s own and the lips his fingers are slowly prying apart.

“Open wide,” George teases, bordering breathy, just as Alex parts his lips the rest of the way to accommodate the fingers prodding at his bottom lip. They hit his teeth until Alex pokes out his tongue to meet them, attempting to concentrate on George’s attentive expression before he loses what little focus he had when the fingers slip into his mouth up to the knuckle.

“Oh,” George breathes when Alex wraps his lips fully around the fingers, as if he’s just realised what’s happening. “You…”

Alex hums around the fingers and slides his tongue between the two fingers, wetting them and making George scrape blunt fingernails against it. It’s relieving, in some twisted way, to have George’s fingers in his mouth. It’s relieving to know that even if this _is_ pretty weird, then the other man doesn’t mind his questionable infatuation with his hands.

George pulls his fingers back suddenly, resting them on his bottom lip. Alex realises just how wet he’s gotten the fingers, and he swallows down something heavy that aches his suddenly dry throat.

“You really do like them?” The other man asks, and Alex can’t help but nod.

“I guess,” Alex swallows again, feeling the wet fingers on his lip drop to his own shirt and wipe the dampness off. He huffs, but doesn’t protest. “I dunno, they’re just _nice_ and _you’re nice_ and that’s _weird_ –”

George snorts amusedly and brings Alex back under his arm, but in a less than friendly manner than it should be. Although, there’s already a line crossed between them when it comes to just being friends, and Alex hopes it’s not going in the opposite direction that he would like it to go.

“You’re so cute,” George tells him suddenly, fingers crawling under his shirt and playing with the ends of his short fringe. “Might just have to let you have my fingers at this rate.”

“Have them?” Alex questions, purposely ignoring the fingertips pressing along the lines of his hip. It’s distracting, haunting, touches that Alex will shamefully still feel later.

George hums and nods against his cheek, lips grazing his cheekbone in something Alex can’t help but think of as a kiss. “Just let you do anything you wanted with ‘em.”

Alex feels his cheeks burn up again, and judging by the other man’s slight smirk, he feels it too. “That’s not very heterosexual of you, George.” He mumbles, saying the most likely thing to get a reaction and to give him the upper hand.

It doesn’t work, because George’s smirk widens as he nudges Alex’s head back to graze his teeth against his neck, the fingers on Alex’s hip mirroring the movement and scratching lasting red lines into his skin. It’s addicting and Alex can’t resist pushing up into the man’s hands for more.

“Needy little shit,” George hums against his neck, more amused than he has any right to be, and Alex sighs with a nod when he’s inclined to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad has made eighth wonder disappear bc of outage errors so im very very very fucking sad please give it back wattpad im serious about this give eighth wonder back


End file.
